We propose to model the interactions of drugs with nucleic acids using the combined techniques of computer graphics and energy minimization. The drugs to be studied include actinomycin and daunomycin, which are potent inhibitors of DNA synthesis. Using a molecular mechanics potential and simple solvation models, we hope to determine the structure of the drugs, the nucleic acid (varying lengths of double helical DNA and RNA) and the drug-nucleic acid complex. Our other goals are to predict the association free energy and kinetics of dissociation of the drug-nucleic acid complex for a variety of different intercalating drugs.